Mutilate
by Oceanmegami
Summary: Jealousy is poison.


**A/N:** my mind's quite restless today, and I got the urge to write this. It's been so long since I've written something like this… some Izaya/Mikado with hinted Masaomi/Mikado. As for warnings, I think the genre would suffice xD

* * *

Mikado sits still, unmoving, as the cool metal danced across his cheek in a mock caress. His breath hitches as the blade travels lower; tracing the contours of his jaw for a few brief moments before resuming its journey downwards where it finally rested at the crook of his neck, right at the hollow above his collarbone. He could feel the tip of the knife prodding against his skin and tries even more to keep himself from moving, lest the metal pierce him.

And then there was laughter; the source of which was a young man in front of him—or to be more precise, a young man whose lap he was currently sitting on. His hair was dark—perhaps darker even than his own—and his eyes a disturbing shade of red. On his hand was a knife; the same knife that was currently pointed at his neck; the very knife that seemed so adamant on seducing the blood from his veins.

"My, my, why do you seem so scared of me, Mikado-kun?" Izaya said in a sing-song voice. "Seriously, it's not like I'm going to hurt you." A wide grin spread on the older man's lips, which on only served to make the boy more nervous. When no answer was forthcoming, the man sighed and withdrew the knife. His now-empty hand went to the teen's face and started to caress his skin; slowly, tenderly, almost like a lover would.

Involuntarily, Mikado found himself relax a little; the tension he had ebbing away slowly. However, there was still this unexplainable knot in his stomach that would not go away. He feels something was amiss-

"Ah!" He gasps in pain as his head was suddenly jerked backwards. Izaya's other hand was now gripping at his hair harshly, and he could feel a few strands being plucked free from his scalp.

"I said that I won't hurt you, but it's not like I can't leave you unpunished, no?" The information smiled; a bone-chilling smile that sent shivers down the younger one's spine. The same smile stayed as he continued, "It seems to me that you've been hanging around Kida-kun a bit too much lately, and I find it a bit…distasteful. You belong to me, only _me_."

The youth seemed outraged at this statement; his dark eyebrows knitting together. "Kida-kun is my friend, and I don't belong to you!"

There was a huge pause after that. Izaya's grip on his hair loosened, and his face was cast downward; causing his bangs to shield his eyes from view. He seemed contemplative, and Mikado wondered if perhaps he had gone too far. He was about to speak to the other, but was stopped as a sharp pain erupted on his chest.

Mikado looked down and found a knife was protruding from his body, right beneath his ribcage.

"That's where you are wrong." The older man raised his head slowly, his carmine eyes boring into horrified blue ones. "You belonged to me the first time I laid my eyes on you."

By now, blood had started pouring down Mikado's mouth, and he slumped forward; the blood loss making him unable to hold himself upright. He landed on Izaya; the latter holding him in a gentle embrace which was quite contradictory considering that the man just stabbed him.

As the teen sputtered more blood, the information broker bought him face to face with him and lapped at the blood on his mouth. "Hush now, it will be over soon." The knife was then driven deeper into the boy; he shuddered violently for a few seconds, and he became still…once and for all.

Izaya allowed himself to stare at the boy's features, and found himself smiling—it was, in its own right, downright creepy, but was made even creepier with the somehow satisfied look on his face. Slowly, he brought his lips to each of those wide, unseeing blue eyes and kissed the tears the boy had unwillingly shed. After all, his precious doll had no more need for tears.

Not since he was now his. For all eternity.

* * *

**A/N:** First I made Izaya sound like a cannibal in my doujin, and now I'm making him a necrophiliac? Good grief xD;; And oh, originally I wanted to make Izaya break Mikado's fingers as well, but I figured he wouldn't want to damage his 'doll' further ;p


End file.
